


Sorry I'm late honey, only I didn't know I had to be here

by Death_By_An_Angel



Series: Zack and Harry vs The World [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, knight in not so shining armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: Zack stays late at the lab and decides to walk home. Hunted like prey he looks for someone to help him but they have all scuttled away like frightened bugs. His saviour comes in an unlikely form, will this meeting end in heartbreak or happiness?
Relationships: Zack Addy/Harry Potter
Series: Zack and Harry vs The World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899466
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Sorry I'm late honey, only I didn't know I had to be here

If Zack were to be honest with himself, he would admit that this entire night was an accident. He had been working late in the lab and hadn’t remembered that the last bus left at six, so he had no way of getting home. By the time he had realised it was already 10pm and he was stranded in the cold and deserted lab. He could’ve always just stayed and continued working all night as it was his day off tomorrow, or he could walk home in the desolate streets of D.C. After all it was only 20 blocks, he had walked further in Michigan, looking for the perfect Christmas tree with his family in the harsh conditions of winter.

Of course, after he got about 10 blocks, he became aware of the fact that it was freezing outside in the frigid autumn air and his thin overcoat was doing nothing to protect him from the cold. Another 5 blocks and his ingrained skills of observation made him aware of a group of large, intimidating men walking menacingly behind him, looking right at him, as though he was a deer who had wandered outside of the herd. Zack stopped outside a bar and off to the right of the entrance, glancing around, looking for an escape. The street was bare, the streetlights casting a yellow glaze on the street making everything look hazy and gloomy as though seen through a vintage camera. The scarce few people who were on the street were hurrying along and avoided the men’s gazes, like soldier ants hurrying to service the queen of the nest, hoping to go unnoticed by those stronger then them so they could continue with their lives as meaningless objects in a world full of more intimidating and successful others.

The heavy stomping of steel caped boots made Zack all the more aware of the fact that he was a sitting duck, to the whims of this menacing group, and he was about to be a very bruised and beaten duck if he didn’t do something to impede the coming execution of will. Just as he had almost given up hope of not becoming a human punching bag, someone wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing tightly and warmly, as though they were trying to send a silent message. Jumping slightly, Zack turned to the stranger who was looking at him with warm, concerned eyes.

“Sorry I’m late honey, had to help with set up at the bar. You weren’t waiting terribly, long were you?” a smooth baritone English accent inquired soothingly, as though they had known each other for years and not just met on the street outside of a bar. Zack registered that the men had stopped and were staring now, disappointed that there chosen prey was no longer alone, and had more of a chance of getting away without them filling their desire of violence.

“No, I wasn’t. it’s quite alright” the man smiled at him, his eyes shining as Zack played along with the ruse, and his arm tightened, bringing Zack closer so that he could whisper in his ear while it looked as though he was kissing Zack’s neck, a move that wouldn’t be entirely unwelcome but probably wouldn’t be advisable given their current situation.

“My name is, Hadrian Black, you looked like you could use some help” Hadrian breathed, his breath floating in a warm wave over Zack neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“Thank-you” he whispered back his genuine gratitude seeping in his voice. Hadrian smiled, his teeth straight and lips full and rosy, nodding in a way that spelled mischief for those it was directed at.

“Why don’t we head inside, grab a bite?” Hadrian inquired loudly, making sure the group behind them knew that they weren’t going to get to Zack any time soon and they should have never thought that he would be easy prey. Zack nodded agreeingly and allowed Hadrian to guide him into the bar, though it wasn’t just to escape the men, after all Hadrian was a rather handsome man.

* * *

They had settled into a comfortable but small booth near the back, squirreled away in a corner where it was quiet compared to the main area, something Zack was grateful for, he didn’t think he could handle the noise so late at night when he was usually in the quiet of his apartment. Now that they were sitting Zack couldn’t help but notice that he was definitely attractive not just that underlying beauty that Zack had noticed outside in the yellow gloom. The pale skin, dark kohl lining shining emerald eyes, full rosy lips, set in an aristocratic face, with high cheekbones and a jaw line that could cut diamond. His hair was a wave of black curls as dark as a raven’s wing ending at the dip of his back. While his appearance was rather unconventional, with his earrings and jewellery, tattoos and black clothes that made one think goth or emo, it suited him in a way that it looked tacky and unoriginal on others.

“So, I never caught your name” Hadrian stated, while glancing up at a fidgeting Zack, who was uncomfortable in the unfamiliar situation.

“Zack Addy” he stumbled over his words, his tongue tied because of his anxiety and awkwardness in social situations, having always been a loner.

“Nice to meet you.” Hadrian smiled kindly, overlooking the stumble, or just not noticing something Zack was incredibly grateful for. The conversation from there flowed naturally, as though they were old friends not strangers who met just hours beforehand.

As the night wore on and Zack’s inhibitions lowered with both good company and food, he relaxed something he usually didn’t do with people he only just met. They stood together and walked to the door, shoulders brushing and talking warmly to each other in hushed conversation. Zack in a fit of courage leaned forward and kissed Hadrian. After a moment of shock Hadrian responded enthusiastically.

Breaking reluctantly apart Hadrian smiled at Zack,

“I think you should spend the night at my place.” Zack smiled agreeingly and hopped into the cab with this handsome man, who promised an interesting night in his smirk, and hopefully an eventful one.

* * *

Zack awoke to the feeling of the sun streaming through a crack in the heavy black curtains and the feeling of a sleep heavy arm wrapped around his waist. As he blinked sleep out of his eyes, he became aware the unfamiliar bed beneath him. Hadrian was curled against his back, his arms resting under Zack’s neck and around his waist and legs tangled beneath the expensive silken sheet resting over their bodies.

Zack lay completely still, hoping to not disturb his bed mate, going over his memories of the previous night. The night as promised was definitely interesting and eventful in the most pleasurable way possible. Feeling his face heat up at the memories Zack groaned softly. He never did one-night stands, it wasn’t his forte, especially not after the disaster with Naomi in palaeontology, he did relationships and last night was most likely a one-night stand. He didn’t put much stock into psychology, but he knew that most people like Hadrian didn’t do romantic attachment, they were too Alpha Male for that. They had a string of lovers not a single lover. Zack felt Hadrian stir behind him. Snuffling in a way that was adorable on a man of Hadrian’s personality.

“Mmm, morning” Hadrian hummed sleepily into the crook of Zack’s neck, where he had burrowed his face to escape the bright sun. His arm around Zack’s waist tightened, pulling him close and tangling their legs together further. The warmth of Hadrian’s body made him not want to get up, to stay in bed all day and soak in the warmth of another, but he had to. He couldn’t stay here any longer, if he did there would be to much pain and confusion for him to concentrate on his work and then the other’s would notice and he would have to admit that he had had another one night stand that didn’t end well, and the pity would come back.

Even with the thoughts flying through his mind he made no move to rise from the bed, but instead stayed snuggled against the hard plains of Hadrian’s pale chest. Soaking in the physical comfort of another, something that only ever happened with his family and obviously it was never this intimate.

“I feel I should warn you that I don’t normally do one-night stands.” Zack stated after long moments of silence, where the only sound was their soft breathing and the sounds of a busy street outside.

“Well, that’s lucky cause I was wondering what you wanted for dinner?” Hadrian laughed lightly the sound reminding Zack of the church bells in his hometown that sounded every Christmas.

“Indian would be nice’” a pause then, “you want to date me?” the disbelief in his voice was impossible to hide, the insecurity after having been hurt unable to be hidden from the man behind him, it made him cringe, it usually wasn’t good to appear insecure with a perspective partner.

“Well it’s not everyday you meet someone with much the same intellect as you”

Remembering their conversations of the night previous, Zack smiled,

“That is very true.” He felt Hadrian smile against his neck and press a light kiss against his jaw, exhaling warmly against his neck.

Maybe this would end well for once.


End file.
